


what's left of us

by whosbucky (samfuckedlucifer)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfuckedlucifer/pseuds/whosbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been to hell and back more times than the devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That I Have

**Author's Note:**

> this series is gonna be tiny drabbles (or longer stuff if i feel up to it). some of it is gonna be serious and some of it is gonna be downright dumb. 
> 
> Wash & Carolina for 92 from http://blackwidow.co.vu/post/108764008689/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two
> 
> if you want to send me a prompt on tumblr please go ahead uwu

She doesn’t have much left from the Project. She has her armor. She has Epsilon. She has memories. 

She doesn’t have York’s lighter. She doesn’t have the pictures of girls in bikinis that hung in South’s locker. She doesn’t have CT’s dog tags. She doesn’t have the sketchbook that Maine used to doodle in. She doesn’t have North’s copy of Macbeth that she swears he must have read at least a hundred times. She doesn’t have Florida’s knitting needles. She doesn’t have Wyoming’s expensive mustache wax. She doesn’t have her team. 

But she has Wash. 

She has Wash and his rare (when did it become rare?) smiles. She has Wash and his sarcastic comments. She has Wash and his terrible jokes. She doesn’t need a personal object or a memory to keep him with her.

She doesn’t have much left from the Project. But she has Wash.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> church/caboose for 55 from http://blackwidow.co.vu/post/108764008689/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two
> 
> spoilers (kinda) for season 12 if you haven't seen it yet

Caboose was used Church leaving. He’s spent plenty of time waiting for him to come back. And he always came back. Always.

But this time feels different. 

Normally, it doesn’t ever feel like Church is gone. He would get a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about him, the same feeling he got when he was with him. Now, he just feels empty all the time. He doesn’t even like to be reminded of Church. 

He doesn’t ever stop waiting for him. He isn’t as sure as he normally would be that Church is coming home to him but he never stops waiting. Even when he find Freckles. Even when he learns to start seeing Wash as Wash and not Church’s replacement. Even when he becomes a captain for the New Republic. Even when he has Lieutenant Smith. 

He’ll always be waiting.


	3. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 for tucker/wash from blackwidow.co.vu/post/108764008689/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two
> 
> thanks for reading uwu

Days off are a rarity on Chorus that never go unappreciated. They are especially treasured by Wash and Tucker, who haven’t even dreamed of such freedom since Felix and Locus forced themselves into their lives. Hell, they would have taken any free hour, minute, second just to stop and take a breath. So the idea of a whole day to themselves is almost unfathomable. But they take it without a second thought. 

They are even more treasured because they can spend them together. Even after they were reunited, they had almost no chance to actually relish in the fact that holy shit they were reunited. Every private conversation they had was about Church or Felix or Locus or something that had to with their jobs as soldiers. Never did they have the opportunity to just enjoy the fact that the other was there. Everything was a constant blur of war and fighting and when is it over?

So Tucker gets Wash back and Wash gets Tucker back but it doesn’t ever really feel like it because they’re at war and soldiers don’t get breaks during war. But then the war (the war that was never real to begin with) ends. 

Their job isn’t done. Oh no, not by a long shot. Not with Felix and Locus and the Chairman still out there. War or no war, they are still soldiers and they still have their duties. 

Always on the clock. 

But Kimball and Doyle decided to let the army take a day off. Give the New Republic and the Feds time to adjust to the news of the fake civil war. Give the Reds and Blues the chance to catch up with one another. Give the wounded time to heal. Give those who lost loved ones time to mourn. Give Tucker and Wash the alone time they so desperately need. 

And, fuck, did they need it. 

They don’t waste it. Once they are released from the infirmary, Tucker is practically dragging Wash towards his room on base. They all but collapse onto the bed together and work their way under the covers. They both know that neither of them has gotten a good night’s rest since they were separated, so they waste no time in falling asleep, curled up into one another. 

Once morning rolls around, Wash tries to get up for his morning run, only to be pulled back into bed. “Wash, it’s our day off. The whole point of a day off is not doing anything.” 

He complies, begrudgingly, but nonetheless enjoys the comfort of Tucker’s body against his. The both of them fall back asleep and don’t wake up again until almost noon. Tucker continues to insist it being too early to get up but Wash isn’t one for sleeping through a whole day and practically rolls him onto the floor. 

They both take a shower and get dressed only to realize that they have nothing to do. Wash had brought up the possibility of going out and seeing what the others were up to (Grif was sleeping, Donut was trying to convince Kimball to let him decorate the base, Simmons was basically drooling over the Federal Army’s tech, Sarge was no where to be found be was assumed to be planning out another way to kill Grif, and Caboose insisted on being the one to give Carolina and Church the tour of the base) but Tucker shot him down, insisting that today was their day to spend alone. 

They only left Tucker’s room for meals. Wash had reorganized the bookshelf in the room (“Since when do you read?” “Dude, what else is there to do around here? I needed entertainment.”) while Tucker sat on the bed and tried to figure out if blond what his natural hair color (it isn’t). When he finished with the books, Tucker had recounted several stories from his adolescence that consisted of him attempting to pick up women as he sat in between the taller man’s legs on the cold base floor. Wash told Tucker about his childhood as an army brat and spent a good chunk of time raving about his cats back home. Tucker spent the entirety of his cat rant wondering how the hell he managed to fall so hard for a guy this dorky. They had spent the whole day (literally and figuratively) wrapped up in each other. Whenever they weren’t sitting around recounting random bits and pieces of their past, they were laying on the bed together in comfortable silence. 

If you had told Tucker three years ago that he was going to spend his one day off from war cuddling with Agent Washington, he would have shot you in the stomach. But now, with his head in Wash’s lap, listening him talk about his first day in Project Freelancer while he runs his fingers through his dark hair, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it.


	4. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 98 for Wash/North/York from blackwidow.co.vu/post/108764008689/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Wash says, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You seriously want to do a puzzle on our day off?”

Wash and North are sitting on the couch in the MoI’s rec room when York throws a box with a lovely picture of a meadow on the cover onto the coffee table in front of them, declaring that they were going to put together a puzzle together. North stared at the puzzle in front of him, confused as to where York even got it, while Wash just laughed at the notion. York only crossed his arms defensively.

“Why the hell not?” York said. “What else are we going to do? Sit around doing nothing?”

“No offense, York, but doing a puzzle isn’t exactly all that exciting, either. I’m actually surprised that _you_ want to do one,” North spoke up.

York shrugs. “I used to do puzzles with my mom and brother whenever we had free time. They’re boring as hell and goddamn frustrating but they’re pretty good at keeping your mind off of difficult thoughts.” None of them acknowledge the fact that he’s referring to Wash’s AI implantation that’s scheduled for tomorrow morning. The both of them just nod their heads and agree to put together the puzzle.

Three hours in, York is regretting ever suggesting the puzzle.

“If there’s a piece missing, I swear to God I’m lighting this coffee table on fire.”

“York, calm down. If a piece is missing it probably just fell on the floor.”

“Yeah, I mean, that is if South didn’t steal a piece when she was in here earlier just to fuck with us.”

“Wash, you aren’t helping.”

“Well, neither was South when she stole that piece.”


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT/South for 14 from blackwidow.co.vu/post/108764008689/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's femslash february i thought i would do ct/south since they are two of my favorite rvb ladies that really need to fuck each other (who am i kidding all the rvb ladies are my favorite) enjoy! <3

Connie can’t remember a time where South was anything but angry. She’s always stomping her way around the Mother of Invention, slamming doors behind her and knocking things over out of frustration. Behind her visor was a frown that seemed to be permanently etched into her face. The only one who had ever really seen South with a smile on her face (or anything that wasn’t a frown, at this point) was North. But that was to be expected considering they’re twins and they’ve spent their whole lives with each other. She must have been happy, or even relaxed, at some point in her life, right?

So Connie’s beyond surprised when she sees South sitting against the wall outside her bedroom, head tipped back with her eyes closed and _holy shit is that a smile?_

She’s not sure if she’s sleeping or just relaxing, but regardless she freezes in her tracks, not wanting to alert South of her presence. She admires the smile (not a smug smirk she makes after winning in the training room or that shit eating grin she flashes at York and Wash whenever she picks on them) that she has never seen before. She also takes note of how calm she looks, a rarity considering how she’s always tense and alert, ready to beat the shit out of anyone that even breathes in a way she doesn’t approve of.

Connie needs to find out what is making her so content so she can make sure she sees that smile again.

“South?” Connie attempts to gain her attention, moving down the hallway until she is stopped in front of her. “South, you awake?”

South opens her eyes and gazes up at the woman standing above her. “Yeah. Just enjoying the quiet. What’s up?”

Connie laughs. “You tell me. You’re the one that’s sitting outside my door.”

“I was waiting for you, dumbass,” she replies, that breathtaking smile never sliding off her face. Connie’s mind is practically scrambling for coherent sentences with a smile so distracting being directed towards her. “York’s insisting on all of us being there to watch shitty Earth movies in the rec room.”

“Of course he is,” Connie sighs. “Let me just get this armor off and I’ll meet you there.”

“You sure you don’t need any help getting it off?” South comments, her smile turning into a flirtatious smirk. Connie internally thanks herself for not taking off her helmet after training since it’s so helpfully covering up the fact that she’s blushing. “I know the chest piece can get pretty annoying sometimes.”

“Did you steal that line from York? That sounds like something he would try to use on Carolina.”

South tipped her head back and laughed, the smile easily creeping it’s way back onto her face. “Please. He stole that from me. Lord knows that York can’t pick up women for his life. At least not without someone to help him.”

“And what, you can?” Connie asks, a smirk of her own making way to her lips.

South laughs again, standing up from her spot on the floor and looking directly into Connie’s eyes through the visor on her helmet. “Give it time, sweetheart. You’ll understand soon enough.” She turns on her heel and starts towards the rec room, leaving Connie to be a blushing mess, standing confused as all hell in the hallway.


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash/york

York’s favorite part of living on the Mother of Invention is being able to see the stars at anytime during the day. Looking out through the large windows that lined some of the hallways of the ship and trying to spot a constellation was what he did to relax after training, clear his head before missions, or just to calm down Delta when he was keeping him up at night. He had even snuck out of the medical bay in the middle of the night when he had injured his eye to star gaze. He was afraid it was going to be different with only his right eye being in working order, that the stars wouldn’t look the same, only to find that they were still just as calming as before. 

His favorite place to watch the stars is when he’s sharing a bed with Wash. He doesn’t need windows to see them (which is good, considering neither of their rooms have any). All he needs is to turn his head to the stars that adorn Wash’s body. 

Even in the darkness of Wash’s room, with the only source of light being his alarm clock, York can still barely make out where the freckles are painted under his eyes. He has to stop himself from running his fingers over them, probably waking him up. Wash hasn’t been sleeping well lately, pushing himself in training to keep his spot on the leader board, and the last thing York wants to do is to wake him up. 

So he just lies next to him, appreciating the freckles that rest on Wash’s cheeks and nose that remind him so much of the stars that he treasures so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this one was kinda rushed/shitty but thank you for reading ilu uwu


	7. Two Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wash/CT) Leaving Freelancer means leaving Wash.

The way she saw it, CT had two options. 

First, she could just leave Freelancer behind and join the Insurrectionists and take down the Director. She would be betraying her friends, her team, but she would be getting out of the Project before it ruined her. 

Second, she could stay on the Mother of Invention and as the Director destroyed the rest of the Freelancers. Destroyed Wash. 

He was the only thing keeping her from sprinting down the first path. Every time she thought about getting away and joining the side where they weren’t torturing AIs, her thoughts always wandered back to Wash. 

He was making this decision a hell of a lot harder by still caring about her. He still ran after her when she was upset, he still tried to make her to smile when she had a bad day in training, he still listened when she ranted about not being on the leader board. He still loved her when she tried (unsuccessfully) so hard to stop loving him back. 

She can’t take him with her. He’ll never believe her, no matter how much he trusts her. But that’s not his fault. It’s the director’s for making Wash believe in him. 

So she choices the first option. She leaves and tries not to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, i'm in love with wash and clearly so is everyone else in rvb


	8. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash/north

North was used to the sound of Wash’s screams. Almost every night, North was awoken to the sound of Wash’s strangled cries. And every time he heard them, he thought of a new way to kill the Director. 

There wasn’t much North could do to help him. He could wake him up and try to calm him down, but that only went so far. Wash needed actual medical attention, but God knows he wasn’t going to get it while he was still on the MoI. But at the moment, North was the best he had. 

Whenever Wash would finally calm down from a nightmare, he would always apologize to North for waking him up. He knew North didn’t get much sleep to begin with, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up every night with his ridiculous night terrors. 

North always told him he would never sleep again if it meant keeping Wash sane and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry i haven't updated in 84787593 years. i just caught up on season 13 and i'm back to being rvb trash and i missed writing this. thanks for reading ur all wonderful people!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really intending for Wash and Carolina to come of as romantic here but if you see it as romantic than who am i to judge.


End file.
